Tall, Light, and Polka-Dotted?
by SevvyGirl
Summary: 11 year-old Emily Warren goes to the carnival without her mother. She soon meets someone that dresses just as eccentric as she does, and they become friends. (While the story is complete, I may add more content later!) I know the tentacles are supposed to be black for the cover. The numbers on the picture are because it was used for labeling body/monster parts in Spanish class. :)


_**OK, so before I do anything else, a HUGE shout out to GigglingFangirl, who made this entire thing possible. :D and Emily is also her OC. :) So, I wrote this in around 2 hours or so I guess...didn't really time myself, but if there are any mistakes, please let me know. :) Disclaimer: I do not own Slenderman. Splendorman belongs to Neil Cicierega. "Tight Pants" belongs to Leslie Hall, check her out on YouTube. "Sexy and I Know It" is owned by LMFAO, and I have no idea who owns "If You're Happy and You Know it Clap Your Hands," but I don't. And of course Emily is owned by GigglingFangirl. Please read and review, as always. And I mean it. REVIEW. Hardly anybody does, but I know there are people reading. How about you write me a review about why you don't review? Thanks for reading anyway. :)**_

Tall, Light, and…Polka Dotted?

"Emily Marie Warren, you get back here this instant!" a woman probably in her thirties shouts after a colorfully dressed 10 year old girl.

The girl has short, blondish-brown hair that doesn't even reach her shoulders. Her eyes are brown, but she has on polka-dotted glasses with purple lenses on. She has a frown on her face as she ignores the woman's futile yelling.

She runs down the sidewalk towards the park. Her mother doesn't want her to go to the carnival alone, but wouldn't take her either, so Emily is taking herself. She's always been rather unruly, and her outfit matches her attitude. Wearing a purple waistcoat that's unbuttoned, she has an orange button-up shirt beneath it. Her pants are forest green skinny jeans. Her shoes are black saddle shoes. She looks rather eccentric, and maybe even a little sophisticated.

As she reaches the park, her frown of anger and defiance splits into a grin and her eyes light up behind the glasses, going from their previous darker brown, to just a bit lighter, with little orangish-gold flecks, all in the blink of an eye.

She doesn't have much money, only enough for a couple of rides in this wonderland, but she's really only here for the sights and the sounds. The colors, laughter, and movements of the rides lift up her spirits until she's in a world of her own, wandering from ride to ride, trying to decide what to go on.

She finally purchases three tickets. The first ride she decides on is the swings, for she loves the sensation of moving so quickly and almost flying. She loves seeing the colors go by so quickly and the wind in her hair, and when the ride is over, it's always too soon for her.

As for the second ticket, she decided to use it so that she could ride the ferris wheel. She loved going way up the in the air, and the feeling of being up on top of the world thrilled her. And as usual, the ride was over much too soon for Emily.

She was trying to decide what to use her last ticket on when some children from her school walked up.

"Hey, Mis-Match," a girl said, looking her outfit over. "Where's your Mommy?"

Emily looked around nervously and finally replied, "She's not here; I came alone."

"Ooh, finally doing something by yourself, baby?" the girl taunts and steps forward, snatching the polka-dotted, purple-lensed glasses right off of Emily's face. "Ugh, would you look at these hideous glasses?" she asks the shorter of the other two girls that she is with.

"Break them!" the taller of the trio encourages.

"OK," the leader says and starts to snap the glasses, but a large shadow envelopes her as someone steps up behind Emily.

"What are you doing? I saw you take her glasses; that's not very nice," a rather pleasant voice scolds.

"Who're you?" the leader asks, looking this man over as she had Emily. "What a tacky suit," she sneers, wrinkling her freckled nose up.

Emily slowly turns around to face the man and is shocked at his height. She personally LOVES his polka-dotted suit. It matches her glasses.

"You may call me Mr. Splendor," he informs her cheerfully, but then suddenly is not cheerful anymore as he pushes Emily behind him. "Give me the glasses," he demands, frowning.

The girl does as he asks and Mr. Splendor gives the glasses back to Emily.

"Now, would you care to tell me why you're picking on her?"

The shorter one says indignantly, "She dresses stupid, like you do!"

The taller one smacks the short one and says, "We were just funning around."

The leader takes a step back from the tall being and says, "We're not supposed to talk to strangers."

"You know, I don't much care for…BULLIES!" he growls, and his eyes, previously hidden under the brim of his top hat, glow red as he bends down and looks the three bullies in the face. A long, red tongue snakes out and the girls scream and run away.

Emily, having been behind him, couldn't see his expression, and so wondered why the girls were so afraid of this cheerful-looking man.

Splendor turns towards Emily and smiles, "I don't think they'll be bothering you anymore."

Emily's face glows in admiration for the colorful Splendor. "Mr. Splendor, I—" but Splendor cuts her off.

"Please, you may call me Splendy," he grins, his fun demeanor back as he takes Emily's hand and begins walking with her. "What's your name? Do you have any tickets left? Would you like to ride something with me?" he asks excitedly.

"Emily Warren. I only have one ticket left. What should we ride?!" she exclaims just as happily.

"Ooh, I really, really love riding the MERRY GO ROUND," he declares dramatically with sporadic hand motions.

"ME TOO!" Emily says in a really, REALLY high voice, so high it's really more of a squeak. She practically bounces and sings while they rather impatiently wait in line. "Watch out for my body rolls, body rolls, HIGH KICK, HIGH KICK!" she sings in a really high, falsetto voice, and does the motions to the dance.

Splendor is singing to himself too, but he's singing a song he heard his brother, Offender sing. "I'm sexy and I know it, know it." He soon switches to, "If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!" and claps his hands and jumps like he's in a mosh pit.

Finally the time comes, and they're allowed to climb up onto the animal figurines.

Emily chooses a unicorn, whose horn is rainbow. Splendy decides to get the one next to her, which is a blue unicorn that is very sparkly. As the ride begins, they point things that catch their interest, like balloon animals, or a clown, and laugh a lot together. The lights swirl again and Splendy and Emily have the time of their lives. Nobody else is having as much fun as them. But all rides come to an end, even though the conductor of the ride let this one go a bit longer than normal because he enjoyed the looks on Emily's and Splendor's faces.

When they got off, Splendy led her towards the normal swings in the park. They sat together happily, lazily moving back and forth rhythmically.

"I like you," Splendy and Emily say to each other at the same time, grinning. They laugh and Splendy says, "You should come live with me!"

"Where do you live?" Emily asks, truly tempted by the offer.

Splendy looks towards the woods and says, "In there, with my brothers! I'll take you to whatever carnival you want to go to! And the circus too! I go to the circus ALL the time," he drags out the word 'all.'

"Really?! You live in the WOODS?" Emily says, excited.

The sun has set and it makes Emily's hair look a more chestnut brown. Splendy notices this and everything else about Emily. He hopes that she'll accept his offer, and also hopes that he'll be able to convince his brothers to let her live with them. She's the most fun person he's ever met.

"My mom will miss me though!" Emily says sadly.

"My house will be more fun though! I've got a secret stash of Skittles in my room," he adds, hoping this will tip her over the edge and she'll accept.

It works and she replies, jumping up, "OK, let's go!"

Splendy grins and leads little Emily Marie Warren into the deep, dark woods that hold the most dangerous creatures in the world: the Slenders. But there was no danger for Emily here, for Splendorman's brothers, Trender and Offender, quickly warmed up to Emily and accepted her as part of the family. Slender was not nearly so easy to convince, but he soon tolerated her existence in their cozy cabin.

Emily's mother and the police interrogated people that had seen Emily, and soon came across the three mean girls that had bullied Emily. They vividly described the tall man, and while the police were worried and filed an Amber Alert immediately, Emily's mother was not nearly so worried.

For underneath her now serious personality, there was a little 10 year old girl that had once met the polka-dotted man a long, long time ago in a carnival not so far from here. And she knew that she had the chance to go live with Splendor in the woods, and had turned him down, but that her daughter, HER daughter also had met the man, and accepted his kind offer. And Emily's mother did not worry, for she knew that her daughter would be cared for, and that someday, when little Emily was grown, that she might see her again.

And every now and again, when there would be a carnival somewhere, someone would mention seeing an abnormally tall man in a polka-dot suit leading a girl, each time mentioned to be a bit taller and older than the last time the story was told, around the carnival or fair grounds, and they were always the happiest people there, laughing and singing happy tunes.

So the next time you ever go to a carnival, circus, or fair, keep a look out for this unusually dressed pair.


End file.
